The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rhododendron plant botanically known as Rhododendron simsii and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘HORT13’.
The new cultivar is the product of a breeding program conducted by the inventor in a cultivated area of Kruishoutem, Belgium. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new Rhododendron cultivars that have long lasting flowers and slowly opening flower buds.
‘HORT13’ originated from the crossing of the female or seed parent Rhododendron simsii ‘Christine Matton’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,693) and the male or pollen parent a proprietary selection of Rhododendron simsii identified as ‘99367’ (not patented). The crossing was conducted in 2002. The cultivar ‘HORT13’ was selected by the inventor in 2004 as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a greenhouse environment in a cultivated area of Kruishoutem, Belgium.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘HORT13’ by cuttings was first performed in 2004 in Kruishoutem, Belgium. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.